Meta -No. 00-
The being which calls itself Meta -No. 00-''', or '''the Meta, is a creation born in the Continuum Error. She first appeared in BlazBlue: Continuum Error. Information The being known as the Meta is a product of the Continuum Error acting as its guardian based on a type of species that is found in the World of the Azure; the Murakumo Unit. It was only one of many guardians created by the Continuum Error, the others being Ika Wing, Kata Wing, Damaein Natas, Gale Raven, and Gale Wing XXXth. Continuum Error - /continuum birth/ Upon the Meta's creation, however, an error occurred upon its creation where it took a role in the world as an actual Murakumo unit. It believed it was "incomplete" and needed to collect various parts from other Murakumo units in order to become "whole". This "motivated" it to leave the Continuum Error and actively search for other units, for the sole purpose of destroying them and collecting whatever it deems it needs and "merging" with it. This search goes uninterrupted by Continuum, who indirectly created the Meta, as it's still technically defending the Continuum Error. It wanders around Kagutsuchi, which found itself situated underneath the physical manifestation of the Continuum Error, in order to conduct its personal search. Due to its status as a guardian of the Continuum Error, it finds itself in various battles against people trying to solve the problem the Error presents. The Meta defends itself for the sake of continuing its search. The Meta begins to develop more and more of a consciousness, trying to find a reason as to why it should continue this search, as many people are trying to destroy it. It convinces itself that it must be complete for the sake of its creator, for the sake of protecting him. This mutates further into a "desire" to stand out from the rest of the guardians of the Error, which it considers to be only imitations of actual beings, while itself is real. The Civis Circulus Maris, who has managed to take the city of Kagutsuchi during this entire event, have started to try and detain the Meta due to her actions and movement across the place. However, such efforts are fruitless, and, for the Meta, she sees the CCM soldiers trying to capture her as people trying to keep her from becoming complete. For the first time, she feels rage, and lets it out in full force, and she kills most of them. All previous times, her obstacles managed to escape before she could deal the fatal blow, but now she's done it. The search continues regardless, it now being an obsessive compulsion for her. She needs to be complete, for the sake of Continuum. She eventually encounters Digamma -No. 03X-, recognizing her as a Murakumo unit. She finally goes on the offensive, attempting to kill Digamma. However, despite doing her best, Digamma stabbed through the Meta's body multiple times, leaving her vulnerable to a final attack. The Meta begins to lose "consciousness" as Digamma runs off. She tries to reach out for her, for her completion. However, she shuts down and is left in the street, defenseless. True Ending - Error The CCM recovers the Meta and moves her to an airship docked in the city for research on the Continuum Error through one of its operatives. Despite the Meta being "unconscious," she can feel what is going on around her, what the CCM is doing to her. She believes that they're trying to take away parts of her body, trying to make her more incomplete. She snaps into consciousness and breaks out of the makeshift lab, slaughtering the scientists. She makes it outside and sees that the ship she's on and other CCM ships are approaching the physical Continuum Error. She brings the ship down, crashing with it into the mountainside outside the city. She stumbles out of the rubble, making her way back to the Continuum Error, despite noting that the clash and the events of today had severely weakened her. Nonetheless, she continues back, using the Murakumo blades to fly upward. Chrono Distortion - /continuum rebirth/ True Ending - Last Resolve DataDrain Personality Appearance Meta stands at 5 feet and 9 inches tall, with a standard build for her gender. The scleras of her eyes are a deep dark red, and her irises are shades of white and grey. Her long hair is mostly black, with the tips of each fiber being a pure white. She wears a piece of gold headgear, with an upside down pentagonal object placed upon her forehead, and two gold horns protruding straight up from the sides. Powers and Abilities Musical Theme *'Incomplete' - Meta's Theme **'~Inside the Broken Toy~' - Lyrical Version Stages Titles Trivia *The word Meta means after, adjacent, among, beyond, beside, self, and with. *Her number is 0''. In the Major Arcana, the number ''0 means The Fool. The key words for The Fool is: innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity Navigation Category:Neutral Category:Non-Human Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Murakumo Character